tenkuu_shinpanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 189
Chapter 189 is titled "The Succes Rate" Summary Kuon started to hand over her capability and qualification as a God Candidate to Sniper Mask. Miko Mask and the Great Angel are still fighting as Mamoru Aikawa and Rika Honjo observes from above. Mamoru then asks Rika what the success rate would be if he ordered Rika to kill the Sniper Mask right now. Plot Summary Kuon clarifies to Sniper Mask that she would like to hand over her capability and qualification to him, not only making the Sniper Mask an angel but also having the capability and qualification of the person who became close to God. It is usually impossible to hand over such a thing but under the circumstances, it seems to be possible to hand over your own existence to somebody and since she lost her body, it would be difficult for her to use her capabilities. She then apologizes to Sniper Mask, saying that she's sorry that she can't fulfill her promise to become a Complete God so that she can turn him back to a human. Sniper Mask understands what she's saying, but there must be an absolute condition to what she's asking: that her existence will never disappear. Kuon blushes and says that she's grateful for his concern and assures him that by this hand over, her existence will not disappear. She adds that the hand over will put Sniper Mask in a more dangerous situation, like they saw with the Guardian Angel, acquiring the rights to become a person closer to God would make him be targeted more. Sniper Mask says that there will be no problem if he will take over and that he is aware of Uzuki and The Prophet as well. Kuon then asks Sniper Mask for his hand. China Mask then notices that Sniper Mask has something sparking in him and asks if he is okay. Ain then answers her saying that he's okay and that she thinks she knows what is happening to him, that by witnessing what was happening to Sniper Mask, she now knows what happened to her. Ain says that the current Sniper Mask is the same with her at that time, but what happened between her and Kuzuma Aohara was just part of the process and that Sniper Mask and Kuon are much more. China Mask then says that she is totally clueless of what Ain was talking about and asks her what kind of battles have they gone through. Kaneda then thinks to himself that this was what Ai-sama used to talk about before, wherein he said that as there are so many things going on in this realm, it's hard to go as planned and that the current situation was exactly as he said. Kaneda then thinks that he really doesn't know what's going on; nevertheless, he must report what's happening now to Ai-sama. Meanwhile, the Miko Mask and the Great Angel are still fighting. During their fight, the Great Angel finally uses both hands and Miko Mask says that she can now enjoy the battle. After deflecting a hit from the Great Angel, she says that him using both hands is still not enough. Mamoru Aikawa observes the battle from his building, and notes that he can't still grasp the battle situation at all. He says that he also has the self-reinforced ability but the two masks are on a completely different level, concluding that it's meaningless for him to watch them anymore and leaving it to Rika, his apostle. Rika understands and says to Aikawa that there is still some risk of him being shot by the Sniper Mask so he must not lower his guard. Aikawa then asks Rika what he thinks after watching the battle. Rika says that the two are not fighting in full-throttle and that there will be more to come. Rika presumes that if the Miko Mask is alone, it won't be much of a threat and that if Aikawa orders him to kill the Guardian Angel, the success rate would be high. Aikawa thinks that this is wonderful but Rika advises against him doing this since he thinks that there is another Guardian Angel in the area and until that Guardian's move is clear, they cannot do anything, especially if they consider protecting Aikawa's life from them. While Aikawa was thinking about the Guardian Angel's move, he receives a message saying that Rika's friend, the Sniper Mask, is still in the building. Rika then says that the Sniper Mask is not the type who will break their promise. Aikawa, with a smile on his face, asks Rika that if he orders him to kill the Sniper Mask right now, what would the success rate be. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters Category:Volume 16